


Brambles and Ivy

by Melancholy_Daydreamer



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Mention of fighting, One-Shot, catalina and anne are gardening buddies, i guess, i wrote flower symbolism stuff so I might post it later, its about gardening hooray, just wanted to write about flowers, kinda crap but ehhh, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melancholy_Daydreamer/pseuds/Melancholy_Daydreamer
Summary: The first two queens are notorious for their strained and complicated relationship. Every conversation they have ever had seems to turn into an argument. However, things change for the better out in the gardens.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & Catherine of Aragon
Kudos: 22





	Brambles and Ivy

It was a well-known fact that Anne and Catalina didn’t get along very well.

Not only did they have a touchy history together from the 16th century, but Anne’s endless pranks and unlimited chaotic energy clashed violently with Aragon’s need for order and tranquility, and every day at the queens’ house had that point of the day where their bickering could be heard from anywhere in the property. However, on some days, the two could be seen tending to the garden out in the backyard, quietly humming to themselves or even calmly conversing with one another, without an insult or spat word to be heard.

Despite their differences, the first two queens had quite a knack for gardening.

Aragon seemed to have an unseen motherly side to her while gardening. How she would handle every sprout and sapling with care, and how the queens would notice her ditching her trowel and digging with her hands instead, just to feel the dirt and the earth softly crumbling in her hands. She would take great pains to trim and water and tend to the plants every minute of her spare time, but only if she wasn’t using that time for the occasional paperwork or a book and nap that called to her instead.

Boleyn didn’t seem like a gardener to the other queens, not even Anne herself knew. It wasn’t until she had gone outside to help Aragon tend to the flowers as reparation for a prank she had played. Ever since those hours she spent in the yard, she had always come back. Flowers and fruits almost seemed to almost spring directly from her fingertips, and she remained surprisingly calm and quiet while gardening, of course besides an occasional hum of a show tune or a steady few-worded conversation with Catalina. In contrast to her usual chaotic antics, she stayed relatively focused and silent as she worked in the areas of their little garden.

With both of the queens’ care for the garden, their backyard quickly flourished into a rich forest of greenery, growing flowers to aid Cathy in her part-time gig of drawing interior designs, and fruit for Jane’s vast baking recipes and Kat and Anna’s endless appetites. Overall, none of the queens could argue against the idea of having a garden.

One day, while Boleyn was casually digging through the dirt to plant some petunias that Jane thought would look lovely in the garden, humming a little song from another musical Kit had dragged her to watch the previous week. She sifted a layer of gravel and gardening soil with her hands, and delicately placed each one of the young sprouting flowers into the earth, patting the soil around their roots to make sure they wouldn’t topple over. Aragon was in the background, snipping some stray branches off an unruly rose bush.

Standing up to dust off the tiny rocks and mud on her overalls and wiping a smear of dirt from her cheek, she admired her handiwork. A slight crease formed on her nose as she scrutinized every petal and stem. She thought it looked fine at a glance, but something felt slightly off. She decided that she wanted a second opinion.

“Hey, Lina?”

“Hm?”

“Come over for just a tick, I need your opinion on this.”

Slightly puzzled, The first queen rose from her crouch and walked over to where Boleyn was standing. Anne gestured towards the newly-planted flowerbed. “I’m done planting the petunias, but something clashes with them and I can’t put my finger on it. Do you have any idea what might be wrong?” 

Aragon squinted a little, raising her gloved hands up to her chin, then pointed at a patch of red flowers. “Maybe we can move the spider lilies and the other red flowers into a criss-cross formation with the marigolds? Planting how we used to plant them was fine, but now it’s clashing and blending too much. Here, I’ll do an example with these tulips…”

+++

Jane had just come back from the supermarket, happily carrying paper bags full of baking supplies and other amenities such as ingredients for dinner. She let out a satisfied sigh as she put the groceries on the kitchen counter. _Anna took Kat out to the mall._ She reminded herself. _Cathy said she was attending a book fair and that she’s heading back now._ Her eyes drifted to the offending pieces of soil on the hardwood floor. _What the-_

Her eyes followed the trail of soil into the connected living room, where Seymour spotted something that made her shake her head and smile in slight disbelief. 

Aragon and Boleyn were fast asleep on the couch, covered in soil and dirt. A discarded trowel lay on the coffee table. In the garden, the petunias that Jane had bought the other day. 

Jane turned back to the two, where Anne was practically laying on top of Catalina, her right-hand drooping over the edge, and the other one under her head, to relieve some pressure off of Catalina’s chest. The first queen had her head rested on the armrest, softly snoring and occasionally muttering something in Spanish that Jane couldn’t make out. A cluster of freshly picked roses lay on the other side of the coffee table, still dripping with dew and bursting with an alluring scent that made the house smell wonderful. It just added a nice splash of color amongst the light browns and whites on the walls and furniture.

Jane didn’t want to wake them up, despite Aragon promising that she would help with dinner tonight. The first two queens just looked so peaceful together for once, a stark contrast from their constant bickering. Seeing how the two could get along in one aspect or another just made Jane feel happy and hopeful for what the future may hold. 

Maybe they didn’t mean all of the horrible things they had said to each other. There was truly a balance between all the spikes and rough patches in their relationship. Jane liked to think of it as a rose bush, covered with brambles and ivy, protecting and keeping hidden something truly special.

Hiding underneath all the thorns and thick branches, were patches of blooming roses.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey y'all! I'm posting this one a little earlier than what I've said in my upload schedule because this one's pretty short! It's also going to be the last one-shot I'll post in a while since I've got a bunch of AUs planned ;) Go check out my Tumblr for behind the scenes and headcanons for upcoming fics as well as art! My buddy Choise posted some art for this fic.
> 
> Also I just realized all my old fics end with a sleep scene help
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/melancholy-daydreamer


End file.
